BLOOD COVEN: GABRIEL'S AWAKENING
by mariketa
Summary: A struggle between good and evil but who is evil & who is good? Vampires or Slayers? He was an outcast, She had a secret. Gabriel & Emelia are in between the two factions. Will they let darkness reign in their hearts? Or will they find a way to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD COVEN: GABRIEL'S AWAKENING **

**PREFACE**

In the Blood Coven, there is only one rule that must be obeyed and that is that humans are like cattle, they should be eaten and relished, turned if you wish but never loved. Affections are for the weak and Love is just another sad excuse that mortals make. Vampires do not have morals or values. Vampires are just like any other beast or monster as they call it. Once blood is served, the beast takes over and being a vampire only means that you should trust this instinct and submit to it. Basic rule of survival: The weak shall perish and the strong shall survive…

**I.**

**Gabriel never thought of himself as a weak person although he knew that he may look like one. For years, he strived to look healthier and fitter than he's always been but he has always failed. The only consolation that he deems fit for his lacking is his intelligence but it didn't matter, he was still a geek in everyone's eyes. He often daydreams of becoming one of the jocks or one of the most sought after person in his school. He craved for attention. He craved for what he believed he can never have. He never saw himself fitting in any crowd. He was always rejected and alone. With this, he was always lonely.**

**Every day is a random day for him. He does the same things day after day. He had a routine that he didn't strictly follow although he always does them. Why? Because he had nothing else left to do. Being weird meant having less friends. Most of the time he just stayed in school and immediately went home after that. His life was nothing but the ordinary and he hated it. He felt compelled to change it but how? His huge brain and his knowledge can never make up for anything. It can never even change him. His existence, to him, was rather pointless.**

**He often found himself at the brink of things. With his new found views of his life, he often put himself in risky situations and unnecessary dangers. He wanted attention and so he often brings it to himself. Most people did pay attention to him but only because they thought he needed it but once he's made his intentions known, they all leave him and go back to their secured little lives. Poor Gabriel! He was a lost soul trapped in a world full of self centered individuals. With a defeated look on his face, he slumped lower than before. He was determined but broken.**

**Being normal and co-existing with those who perceive themselves as normal and yet think they are better than him, do their best to avoid him. To them, he was a freak and because of that he was a laughing stock. With his face filled with shame, he rolled his hands into fists as if they were balls and swore to himself that he would do everything he can just to alter his life and he was dead serious with it. He vowed that he will get his revenge and when he does, he'll make sure he'll enjoy it and that those who mocked him shall suffer a fate worse than death itself.**

**There was an evil glow in his eyes. His grin was in fact menacing. The darkness within him was unstable. His plans were malicious. He had doubts of them ever happening but he knew one thing or another, they will pay and repent. He was falling. He was succumbing to evil even if he knew that he shouldn't. His anguish, his desires and his pain were all intertwined in his deadly dreams. He remembers most of them when he wakes and he finds himself obsessed with it. His thoughts and his being are becoming distraught and disturbed.**

**Madness – that's what it is! There was no salvation, no point of return. He wasn't turning back. He knew what he had become and loved it. The feeling of being powerful was all that he felt inside him. It may not be real but it was in his delusions. His fits remained to himself as he stifled the urge to hurt anyone. All he knew was that he was turning into a monster. All because his depression was killing him and that the way he was being treated wasn't helping. There was no reason left within him. He was darker than ever.**

**Then one day, his plot unfolded. He wanted to get even in his own way. He wasn't afraid anymore. He trusted his heart to turn to stone leaving no room for anything including kindness. He had never felt loved in his life. He had a life full of misery and hate. What more can one endure? He was spent and weary of it. He had to do what he must and so in an alley he waited. He knew that those who tortured his teenage life often pass by that place to go to their favorite hang-out. He plans to merely do anything that will rattle them.**

**He dressed in black garments and made his skin pale. He pretended to have fangs and to have blood on his face. He was there waiting by the corner, waiting for the opportunity to pass him by. Little did he know that he was already being watched and that it was liking what it saw. He conjured it somehow with his negative thoughts and feelings and this being fed on it. This dark being was not alone in this journey though, she had with her a friend. He was darker than her for his heart was cold and black.**

**When it was time, he did was he must and he gave them the fright of their lives. They scurried away and ran, never looking back. He was proud of himself and so with his new found victory, he laughed hard. He was caught off guard when it came upon him. He was their prey. With his eyes that widened, he was frozen and felt too weak to scream. The bite was fast and swift and with the creature's mouth on his neck, his eyes grew heavy on him. Darkness befell him. It was all over in an instant.**

**He woke up in the same alley as if nothing's happened. Could it be a dream or was it reality? He remembered what had happened before that and was happy to have completed his dream. He went home happily that night, unknowing what had actually hit him. He couldn't remember much of what happened or what came over him. The last thing he remembers was falling into the darkness while being drowning in a pair of red eyes that seem to have gotten him into a trance. He shook the idea and slept over it. Perhaps it's just a nightmare, he said.**

**The next day, he felt like a new man. He starred at his reflection in the mirrors for hours, looking at the obvious changes. His vision has improved rendering his specs useless. His skin has turned paler than usual and his eyes were turning darker. He felt that his body was changing as well and his insides felt burning. He was in pain and this time, he felt like it would seethe through him. He felt like screaming. The heat was intense deep inside him and it was like being burnt alive. It enraged him. His eyes were changing even more from a darker shade of crimson to blood red!**

**What's happening to me? He wondered. He wanted to claw his face off as if it will suffice for the agony that he felt. He writhed in pain. He's never felt anything like it at all. It was like there was something deep inside him. He felt it growing. What was it? He couldn't understand but there was something unnatural about it. If this keeps up, I'll self destruct. A thought he didn't want to be dealt with. There was a mixture of other emotions and senses as well. Then his throat felt dry and sore, it was aching while my stomach churned. I was hungry but I didn't want what I want.**

**The thought of feeding himself brought his feet to the kitchen. He scavenged anything he could find that he thought was edible, all of them tasted volatile. He was frustrated and hungry at the same time. What more can a guy with an empty stomach want that can make this feeling of thirst be quenched? He felt insatiable. As the growing need pressed upon him, he felt nauseous. He needed sustenance and he needed it now more than ever. With a frown on his face, he looked at the numbers on the fridge. They were all delivery hotlines of his favorite fast food chains.**

**He may be hungry but he will not die of it. I will eat anything else but this. He said as he continued to eye on the kitchen table and the different kinds of food that he tried out earlier. So, he dialed the number of his favorite pizza place to have one delivered to his home. He was feeling desperate now. His hunger was overwhelming. He felt like his blood was boiling deep inside him. The craving was strong and it pains him to have to endure something without being able to do anything about it. **

**He was feeling exasperated. He gasped and felt like his heart was slowly beating. His breathing pattern changed and a sharp pain stabbed him. He held his chest as if longing for air. Cold drops of sweat formed on his forehead as he felt everything around him swirling. Then, the doorbell rang. The delivery man must be here, he thought. He pretended that everything was okay. For a minute, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and got some cash in his wallet. He couldn't help but feel like he doesn't recognize himself. Who is this man on the mirror?**

**The doorbell rang again. The delivery man must be getting impatient. He opened the door to hand him the cash and get his much awaited meal but as he did that, he found the smell foul rather than appetizing. He winced. The delivery man shook his head as he saw him react that way. He haplessly looked at him in the face and surprisingly, he felt a sudden surge within me. Like a lion that wants to get loose from it's cage, he struggled to keep himself away from him. He eyed him like he was a predator and him his prey. The man felt afraid.**

**He shut the door quickly. With a box of pizza in his hand, he hurriedly went to the kitchen to wash his face. The water felt cold but was refreshing. He ran his hand to his face and felt like nothing's changed and yet when he glances at himself in the mirror, he feels different. Then he remembered how he looked at the delivery man earlier. It was as if he was a tempting meal that was laid down before him. To him, he was mouth watering and with that thought, he found himself licking his lips and his newly transformed fangs. **

**What is wrong with me? He rested his hands on his forehead as he tried to remember the events that passed. Am I turning into something else? The questions continue to pile up in his head. He felt like either he was hallucinating or was totally losing his mind. He needed help badly and he knew it but who will he turn to at this time of need? All his life he remembers being alone in almost everything that he did and does. His parents died when he was still young leaving him in the care of his grandfather who loved him very much.**

**His grandfather fell ill with a rare disease and is now under the care of his aunt. Unlike his grandfather, his aunt and her family despise him. They say that he is nothing but a mistake that's been brought out to this world because of pity and shame. It's all a lie and I know it! He wanted to shout that on her face but he figured it wouldn't change a thing. He was forcibly evicted from his grandfather's house and was forced to fend for himself. He's 17 now and in high school. It's a good thing that somehow his parents left him a little inheritance before they died.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

**Life's hardships has made me a stronger man and a better individual but it doesn't change the fact that he's lead a normal and yet lonely life. He wanted nothing more but the simple things in life that he never had. Love was something that came and left and yet he wanted to feel it again. To him, it's a drug that he has tasted and is now addicted to tasting it once again but it's never easy to attain or even to keep. Simple friendships never work out well too. To others, he will forever be the guy that they'd love to pick on or beat. It was hopeless.**

**17 years of existence and yet he only has a few memories that he felt should have lasted more than it did. Whatever was happening to him at the moment looked like a take on a different milestone in his life. Change – it's constant and inevitable. He never was able to handle them well but he was always hopeful and he did his best to adjust to everything. Perhaps the change that was happening to him right now isn't as bad as it seems. It might even be for the best. Who knows?**

**The moon was full tonight and he felt happy. He heard some dogs howling and barking while the wind continued to blow wildly on his bedroom window. He saw the curtains flying in different directions and felt relaxed. It's his second night after being changed. He thought it would get worst but it seems he's holding up pretty well. He stood in front of the window and glanced at the shadows that moved freely outside. A scent got caught in the air. After a whiff at it, he found his eyes rolling at the back of his head. What could be making this delicious scent?**

**Curiosity lead him to follow it. It was the sweetest and most enticing scent he's ever smelled. He felt like it was driving him mad. Like a dog crazed over a bone, he sniffed his way to it. His instinct wasn't warning him of anything. In fact it was even encouraging him to face it. His journey lead him to a nearby apartment where a young woman lived with some friends. She was only 16 but was already independent. He saw her reading a book while playing with her silver necklace. It glistened in the light and seeing her like this pleased him so but why?**

**She had long lashes that moved gracefully as she closed her eyes. Her long red hair curled at their tips while she continued to bite her luscious red lips as if tempting him to kiss it. Her dark green eyes shined like emeralds in the moonlight while her skin almost smelled like roses. She was a sight to behold and he knew he longed for her. As he continued to gaze at her from a tree beside her bedroom window, he felt his heart beat once more. For once, he felt at peace and he loved it. Looking at her like this only shames those that he admired before. She clearly was a goddess.**

**His gaze was broken by the sudden feeling of someone or something watching him. He nervously turned to it's direction. What could it be and what does it want from me? Then the pain was relieved once again. It burned far worst that the last time it occurred and with it, he looked tortured. While battling the excruciating pain, he struggled to eye his stalker. The image remained a blur to him as he felt continuously falling. He was supposed to be alarmed but he wasn't despite the fact that he was in a high tree and is danger of falling flat on the pavement.**

**What's happening to me? He said with a groan and then he fell. With a loud thud on the floor, he was unconscious. He woke up in an unfamiliar place. Seeming to haven't still recovered from his fall, he tried to remember what happened but before he can remember anything, an eerie voice shook him. It was a voice of man. It sounded cold and uncaring. He swore that he could hear his heart beat and his jagged breaths. Was I being held captive? If so, why and who is this man that's giving me the creeps? **

**Before he could do anything irrational, a dark figure loomed before him. Beyond the darkness was an emotionless pale face with eyes that had a color that was unexplainable and with fangs, he found almost similar to his. It studied him. He heard it growl in the deafening silence that filled the almost empty room. He then saw another figure behind him. It was a woman who shared the same pale features and yet had looks that he found both scary and unique. She looked at his eyes intently. He saw danger in them but he couldn't look away. He was drawn to them!**

"_Welcome to my haven, newborn!" _**The man spoke as he continued to move about encircling him. His movements were like fluid. It was as if he was floating in the air while the woman silently observed and stayed as her eyes switched glances from Gabriel to the other man.**

"_Who are you and what have you done to me?" _**He was upset and his tone showed it. He couldn't hide his annoyed looks and he knew that his temper took out the worst out of him. Unknowingly, he felt like he growled and even showed them his fangs. The man laughed.**

"_I am amused. How is it that you have contained yourself even after I've turned you?"_

**He was confused. What is this madman talking about? Turned me? Into what? His mind juggled different thoughts but didn't want to delve in them. He tried to focus and realize that he truly has been changed but into what. He is yet to find out.**

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I assure you that this is all but a misunderstanding."_

"_Is it now, dear Gabriel?" _**The woman spoke and she knew my name. Damn! I'm screwed! He scowled at her in disbelief.**

"_Are you not interested at all in the changes? I heard you were lonely and that you wanted some company…" _She continued with her strange accent as she eased closer to him. _"Consider this a gift, mortal and we might just keep you."_ **Keep me? Am I turning into a pet now? He was flooded by his thoughts again. He swallowed hard but continued to be tight lipped.**

"_You know it isn't as bad you think it is. Imagine the possibilities…" _She said as he caressed his face. Somehow he felt enthralled by it. _"We can give you anything you want. We can grant you immortality, power, money, beautiful women. Everything you can never have if you remain a mortal. Take it child. Embrace it. It's who you are now." _**Her smooth voice beguiled him. He was losing it. He felt surrendering to this new found need. It surged in him and it wanted to be unleashed and with the look on her face, she knew that she was about to succeed.**

"_Surrender to me and be a part of this coven. You are an ardetha and my bite was the catalyst to your much awaited awakening. You are now my fledgling." _**The man spoke. His eyes seemed to flicker rapidly. He felt the change in him. These words were foreign to him and yet he found his body responding to them. Could he truly be what he feared he would be? Could he truly be a vampire lusting for human blood?**

**He found the thirst too hard to bear. The beast is slowly taking over and he was losing control fast. A loud growl escaped him. The chains that bound him rattled. He felt his fangs elongating while his body arched in pain. He felt like his eyes were bulging and his head exploding. His nail turned into claws and his body suddenly grew toned. He was a scrawny teenager who only knew vampires through the stories he had read, the games that he played and most of the movies that he saw. Now, he is reliving the experience but this time, it's for real and the vampire was him.**

"_Surrender…" _**The voice echoed in him. As they watch him reach his awakening, they couldn't help but stare at his unraveling. He swore to have seen their white fangs gleam as they both grinned evilly. He couldn't stop it now. The monster has become him. Without effort, he snapped the chains that kept him. He was enraged. So, this is what blood rage is all about. He was hungry for blood and it made him angry. As if to coax him, the woman signaled to some servants to bring in his meal while the man continued to gaze at him in amazement.**

**Out came the servants with a blonde woman wearing a cheerleader's uniform. His eyes set on her as if wanting to drain her. He intends to and his hunger will take her without him being bothered about it. She was laid down before him. As she lay unconscious on the altar where he earlier was, he draw closer to her, smelling her. Her scent was sweet but not as sweet as he thought. With one last look, he bit her. He lapped her neck and devoured her blood like a hungry wolf savoring it's first meal. His eyes rolled in satisfaction as he felt her heart beating slower.**

**He closed his eyes and then, it was over. He has killed a person because of his hunger and it felt good. He rose and wiped the sides of his mouth that still had bloodstains in them. He looked at his first kill and when his bloodlust seem to have ebbed, he gasped. He knew her. She was the mean cheerleader in his school that he had a crush on. He felt bad about himself but on the other hand, she deserved it. Look who's dead now, Kristie Burns. He chuckled. **

"_Bravo, Gabriel! I never thought you could do it but as the saying goes true colors never fail to show and you gave in to the monster that you always were. I am proud of you." _**The man said.**

"_I told you he wouldn't be able to resist. He needed blood and we could provide it to him. Like a hungry homeless animal trapped in a cage, he will surely devour anything that we give him. Such a good boy!" _**She teased him and he hated it.**

**His fate was sealed. This was to be his new family now, a coven of his own. Mixed emotions flooded his dysfunctional system. He realized his head still hurts and feels like he has memories that are not his own. He was drenched in blood and needed a brand new pair of clothing. If these people are kind enough to feed me, they might just be able to keep their promises. He liked that thought. He eyed his future with anticipation now as if this was not a curse but rather a gift that has been bestowed upon him. He longed to use it well and with the help of his new mentors, he might just be more than a monster that he hates to be…**


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

"_I am Ardent, a Sanguine Inheritor. To humans, I am a vampire that was turned by a more powerful vampire who is my arda or my mentor. My arda is Violetta the Wicked. I was also her lover. She died many centuries ago. Killed by the Holy Order…" _**He narrated as continued to answer Gabriel's questions. Gabriel was new to this world and therefore has so much more to learn. After weeks of his awakening, he was still insatiable. With his hunger growing deep inside him, so is his curiosity. He was still fragile and weak. He needed to learn more before turning up dayside or in the real world. **

"_What were you before you were awakened?"_ **Ardent continued to pace as if thinking of the most suited answer he could give him.**

"_I was a holy man. I detested vampires and was a member of the Holy Order. One night as I was travelling alone, I stumbled upon a young woman who seemed like she needed my help. Known for my kindness and generosity, I offered her to ride with to the next town in order to get some food. She smiled at me and climbed up my horse. As we traveled deep into the woods, the night grew silent. It was a cold night and it was perilous to stop but I knew I still had enough food to rest and travel for another day. So, we set up camp. Under the stars and near the campfire, we slept…" _**He stopped and looked outside the window as if reminiscing what happened that faithful night. He looked lost in his thoughts.**

"_Midnight came and I was woken up by a strange growling sound. I immediately took the dagger that I've placed near me just in case, I needed to defend myself and my companion but when I turned around, I was too late. The growling came from the savage beast before me that had the face of an innocent angel. I was stunned. She pounced at me and bit me. The experience was bittersweet for me and I can still remember how painful yet how erotic that bite was for me. It was more like an embrace or in fact, a kiss. I fell into the darkness…" _**His eyes shown brightness as if the embrace had just happened. Now, he knows how much he wanted his claiming.**

**Just before he can ask him another question, Lucretia came into the room wearing her crimson gown. He then realized how young she looked like. She seemed younger than Ardent himself. His curiosity was like a flame that couldn't be ebbed. He knew that he wanted to know more and it's his chance to ask now. Lucretia looked at him as if she knew what he wanted to ask. He forgot that she could hear even without using her ears alone. Thoughts in particular are easy for her to decipher. I turned away as if not wanting the attention she had on me.**

"_Gabriel, Do you have something you want to ask of me?"_ **She smiled at me.**

"_Yes, well, Ardent told me about his awakening. Why not tell me about yours?" _**He obviously wanted to familiarize himself with these parts of his new coven and with his new found life.**

"_Honestly, I don't remember my arda much. All I know of him is that he was a friend of my family. I was human too and I was only 14. I grew fond of him because he always gave me beautiful things. He always promised to return and he always did. I trusted him and my parents did too. I was born in a rich family and therefore, poverty has never struck me. I always got what I wanted and asking for something was only second nature to me. As I recall, his name was Willhelm…"_ **Gabriel listened to her intently and she liked being the center of attention.**

"_As time passed by, a mysterious disease plagued the land. My parents feared that I had it. I grew sicker and weaker every day. My skin turned pale and I didn't eat much. Willhelm was a doctor and he tended to my needs attentively. Little did I know that he had a hidden agenda on me. On the night when I had a delirious fever, he came to me. He whispered something to my ear but I couldn't understand it. I begged him to kill me instead. His face grew dim and it changed. I felt a sensation in my body, as if I was being drained of something. I was weakening and then, my heart stopped."_ **It was watching a movie. He imagined her experiences as if it were his own.**

"_The next day, I woke up inside a coffin. It's a good it was raining at that time and they decided to bury me once the sky cleared. I was all alone and I roamed the streets not knowing what I have become. I was confused and that's where I found Ardent and Violleta the Wicked. They raised me as their own, their very own fledgling."_ **It's obvious that Lucretia wanted a family too and he had the same needs. He felt sympathy for her. He was now understanding things that he never thought he'd be able to comprehend. In this world of darkness, he found light. At last! A haven for lost souls, a coven! He whispered to himself.**

**As the sun set, they waited. Another night in the real world, another world of difference. The servants gathered in the hall and knew it was time for them to leave. Ardent, Lucretia and Gabriel left the coven in the care of the watcher, Morrow. He was a vampire too but a half-blood. He guarded the coven as if it was his fortress. Those who completed the coven and who took roles in their rituals and practices are called the Kitra. They play essential roles in a vampire coven to ensure the balance in it. There are many who join the coven to take on different roles. It was surprising to find out that not all of them are pure-bloods or even vampires themselves. This new structure in Gabriel's life sounded like a system of a game that he used to play but he liked it. Somehow he felt at ease learning everything he could about his vampiric lifestyle. **

**Tonight, they will visit a local goth bar that boasted that they have actual vampires that visit their place. That is what they are after. They wanted to meet new vampires from other covens. Vampires needed to socialize too every once in a while. It was his first night out after his awakening. He has never felt more excited in his whole life. He walked beside Lucretia while Ardent walked ahead of them. He wondered what other vampires would be like. He grew uneasy but he didn't want the others to know that he was a newborn. It is essential to never show them that you are vulnerable for vampires are still monsters. Be wary of them. He remembered Ardent warning him of the danger of their kind. Somehow, he felt a thrill in him. Was he looking forward to meeting them or did was he itching to have an encounter with them?**

**Emelia Wrath was a 16 year old girl who loved to read and daydream about the stories and characters that she's read about. She has a few friends and rarely went out with them. Socializing was one of her weak points and with her attitude, nothing's helping. Apparently, she doesn't mind being all by herself. In fact, she draws from it her so called confidence. She actually came from a family of rich people who in the nightside are called The White Swan. The word swan is commonly used for non-vampire beings. White Swans for those who despise vampires and Black Swans for those who protect them. Emelia's parents hate vampires and often call them leeches which is derogatory term for their kind. Their hatred led them to following in their ancestor's footprints and secretly becoming members of The Holy Order. Her parents have always been pious and because of their God-fearing nature, they felt the need to vanquish all dark beings and their kind. To them, vampires and all dark beings are abominations to humankind and nature and thus, should be destroyed. With them present in this world, human are never safe. We are all at risk of being seduced into the darkness or being eaten. **

**Emelia knew of their secret and hated them for it. She believes that those they've killed are innocents. He has relinquished the fact that one day, they will impose the same life on her. She has always been fascinated with anything out of the ordinary and she believes that one day, she will be able to meet someone like the said beings. She was no doubt a seeker, someone who loves vampires and is infatuated with the idea of being one of them and joining their coven. She definitely is one of those people. The sad irony of having her parents be slayers and her loving those that they killed was a bitter pill to swallow for her. To her, it just wasn't meant to be. **

"_Your fate has been sealed ages ago. You cannot escape your destiny._" **Those are the words of my father, Marius the Malevolent, who never fails to remind me of my so called place in this world. He often perceives it like a prophecy that would do me good instead of bad. What kind of parent in the right mind would only bring forth their child closer to danger? I believe my parents had a different kind of love for me. It's tough love as I call it. **

"_You will join us soon, my dear. You just don't know it yet but someday you will and when you do, we will be proud of you." _**Those are my mother's words that keep on echoing in my head every time I did something they thought was inappropriate or irrational. I love them both but they are pushing me too much and expecting so much of me. I don't want to let them down but I don't like what they want me to be.**

**The idea of joining The Holy Order was sickening. I can't believe that even my gentle natured and loving mother, Aurelia Claire is now a devoted member to their guild and changed her name to Aurelia the Unpredictable. My parents have earned a great reputation of becoming hunters of the unknown. They have taken many dangerous missions and seem to have been to hell and back. They are well known not only for their skills but also for their ferocity in battle. My father is a ruthless fighter and swiftly kills his victims while my mother is the reasonable one. She often treats her victims with great care but eventually kills them once the need arises or after she's gotten what she wants from them. Together, they are merciless and unstoppable. I see them as monsters. They are more monster-like than the beings that they hunted and slaughtered. The only benefit I get from them being members of The Holy Order is that each member needs to have a collection of information of those that they hunted. We have a huge library in our home. To me it's a sanctuary, my own haven. I've read every single book that we have in keeping ever since I was a little girl and somehow, I can never stop myself from reading everything over and over. Every time I read a book, it's as if I haven't even read it yet and that with every page turned, I can devour more of what's written in it. I savor every word and daydream of it. My head has been full of thoughts about what I've read and most people call me the walking library due to my ability to understand anything and everything that I've read. It's a gift that my family perceives to be useful especially in the destiny that await me but vampires are the most intriguing creatures I've ever read of and one day, I want to be one or perhaps be with one. **


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

**The clock struck 7 and Emelia knew it was time to leave. Living away from her parents sure had advantages and going out at night is one of them. The moon was full and it's light illuminated on her face. As she walked on the street, her red hair swayed freely in the wind. She wore an all black ensemble and a hooded coat that's crimson red in color. She had dark kohls around her eyes that brought out her beautiful eyes and her blood red lips. She looked absolutely breathtaking and luscious in the moonlight. Her black rimmed eyeglasses fitted her well as she played with a lock of her hair that was on her forehead. She knew she looked stunning and with** **her new strawberry flavored scent, who could ever resist her? No mortal or immortal of any kind will ever refuse her or so she thought…**

**As she walked inside the bar, she looked at those around her. Most of them had company along with them while some drank on their own. Emelia then spotted one of her friends talking with one of the customers there. She waved her arms to make her friend notice her. She smiled in response. It was Mika Jones, her Goth chick Wiccan friend who works as a waitress in the said bar. **

"_What are you doing here?" _**Mika asked while eyeing her in disbelief that she was actually out, enjoying herself.**

"_I just wanted to loosen up a little. I figured I haven't been out much since I moved in town with you and the rest of the girls. I'm thinking maybe you could show me around…" _**Emelia's voice trailed while looking into Mika's eyes. She was embarrassed about having to do this to her friend but she had to. She blushed in silence as her friend continued to scrutinize her. Suddenly, the air wasn't as heavy as it seems. Mika's expression changed. Her face finally lit up as if her doubts of her were gone. She was actually happy to see her there enjoying herself.**

"_Okay, Tuts! I'll do just that but you should let me do my job first. Excuse me; I need to serve some customers first. If you want you can sit there in that table by the corner. I'll be right back." _**She said as she pointed to the table on her left. The couple that occupied it earlier is now getting ready to pay their bill and leave.**

**Just then, Ardent, Lucretia and Gabriel walked inside the bar. Ardent and Lucretia has been there many times and knew some of the regular non-vampire customers there. They all gathered to greet them and welcome them politely. Like moths to a flame – Gabriel thought. Being vampires, he thought they wouldn't be civil enough to handle such situations. The thought of them killing everyone in that room was savage but Gabriel knew of the danger that they bring to everyone in that place. He knew their real nature and it was dark indeed. Ardent asked him to look for a table that they can all stay in while awaiting their kin. He was quick on his feet and immediately saw a couple leaving a table nearby. He eagerly approached the table without his companions. He stopped and gazed at them afar as if waiting for them to follow him. But they were distracted and pre-occupied with those around them. They looked normal despite their undeniable pale complexions and exceedingly daunting good looks that made them stand out from the crowd. If only they knew what they truly were…**

**He shook his head and continued to walk towards the now empty table. But before he got there, a woman occupied it. He frowned and wanted to scold the woman for taking the spot but was taken aback when she saw her sitting there all alone. Their distance was short and with his heightened senses, he smelled her. She was mouthwatering to him. He tried not to lose control. He looked at her steadily and wondered. Why is she alone in a place like this?**

**Gabriel knew of the dangers that lurked in the night and he was well aware that he and his coven are perfect examples of it. He felt like this woman was flirting with danger and somehow he disliked it. He felt a crease on his forehead as if he was upset by her. He wanted to be angry at her. Her garments look expensive and fitted perfectly on her body. Her red hair flowed down her bare arms as she removed her hooded crimson red coat. As she took a sip from her glass, she stirred the contents cautiously as if she didn't want to spill it. His vision of her was exquisite. **

"_Bloody Mary…" _**He chuckled as if it was a joke. He always thought of why the drink was called that way despite it lacking blood in it's ingredients or even Mary's blood to be exact. It was a lame joke but vampires like him seem to find sense in it. He turned around and saw his companions still surrounded by humans. Apparently, Ardent was apple of the eye of all the beautiful ladies in the bar who can't seem to get enough of him while Lucretia had a swarm of boys drooling all over and flirting with her as if trying to make her theirs. He realized that they seem to be enjoying the positive attention that they are getting from these people to actually stay there this long. Suddenly, Gabriel felt like he was alone in a room full of people. He heard their heart beats. The room was filled with different smells. He felt like drowning in the sea of temptation. Living blood can be found everywhere and here he was a predator ready to take on his prey. Which one? They are so many of them…The thought of devouring everyone in the room made him delirious. He licked his fangs and knew he had to control the beast within. He closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them, he saw her, she was there and she was looking at him. He seem to like this new found attention given to her by this mortal and as he met her gaze, he knew he must come to her. The sight of him coming for her made her heart beat faster. He knew she was excited and felt like he should be anticipating her too.**

"_Hi! May I join you this evening?" _**He asked politely as she continued to look on. He looked at her intently and Emelia felt like melting. This man is making her weak to her knees and swoon by simply using his voice. Unfortunately, it was working and she caught herself just looking at his face. The sudden gush of emotion made her blush. Her cheeks turned rosy pink. If only blood wasn't the first thing that came into his mind. She smiled and nodded shyly. He called the waitress to order some drinks. Emelia wanted to bury herself under her thick red locks or even hide under the table for she knew that if Mika saw them, she might grow suspicious of her again. Sadly, it was too late for that. She did see them as she approached the table to serve them. She had a cheeky grin on her face as she continued with her work.**

"_Looks like I won't need to show you around, Emily. You already got yourself a date and not just any date; this one's a hunk of a man. Hubba-hubba!" _**She said as she ogled him. She even caught Mika fanning herself. Emelia found this reaction disturbing and she looked furiously at her as if wanting to scowl her for everything while Mika continued to look at them teasingly. Gabriel smiled and broke the silence between them.**

"_I want two bottles of beer please and another glass of Bloody Mary for the little lady." _**He said smugly while looking at her.**

"_Please make that a shot of Apple Martini or perhaps, just a bottle of beer. I feel like I need to drink something stronger than this." _**Mika laughed and turned her back on them. With one last look and a playful wink, she left them. She held her hand high as if motioning them that she'll be right back with their orders. Emelia was really ashamed now and she felt awkward with him.**

"_What the heck is this god-like creature doing here with me anyway?"_ **She whispered to herself. Gabriel heard her but pretended not to and decided to just ask her about it instead.**

"_Were you saying something?"_ **She blushed again as their gaze met. She said no and looked away. Gods! How luscious she looked to him.**

"_By the way, I don't think we've properly been introduced yet. I'm Gabriel Stone." _**He said trying to reach out to her. She reached out to him and shook his hand.**

"_I'm Emilia Wrath. They call me Emily for short."_ **She said. Then something distracted him. It was her silver necklace. It looked oddly familiar to him as if he has already seen it somewhere. She saw him looking at it.**

"_Do you like it?" _**Emilia said while fiddling with it.**

"_Yes. Actually, It looks familiar. I feel like I've seen it before…" _**Gabriel wondered.**

"_That's impossible! Only a few people have it. This has been in my family for generations. It belonged to my great grandmother. It's our family's heirloom. It even has our family crest as it's pendant. It's often given to the firstborns in our family…" _**She explained to him.**

**Realization hit him. If her necklace was extraordinary and not a lot of people have it then it's possible that she could be the same girl that he saw that night before his awakening. He entertained the idea and it excited him.**

"_Are you from around here?"_ **She asked absent mindedly.**

"_I used to live a few blocks away from this city. I just moved here recently…" _**He didn't want her to know about his whereabouts too much. He knew the danger that it could bring her, him, his coven and those around them. He didn't want to jeopardize anything at the moment.**

"_What a coincidence? I just moved here with some friends recently too. The waitress that you saw earlier is one of them. Her name's Mika and she's very nice despite her looks and her crazy nature..."_ **He thought of Mika as unconventional. Obviously, her plunging neckline, leather choker and leather skirt seem to show too much of her skin. While her fishnet stockings and black high heeled boots was a little too much for him. Although he knew that most of the men that saw her loved what they saw. Her raven black hair and dark eyes were seductive enough but she wasn't his type. Obviously, Mika and Emelia were total opposites. He still liked Emelia best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

**It wasn't long before Mika returned with their drinks. She was even generous enough to give Emelia two bottles of beer instead of one. Emelia wasn't a heavy drinker and Mika knew that but she still gave her an extra bottle, just in case, she wanted more or maybe if her companion wanted one. She left them happily and went back to her business.**

**There was a moment of silence as they both had a sip of their ice cold drinks. For the first time in her life, she found the beer that she held in her hand, refreshing. Gabriel was pleased seeing that she was enjoying herself and he knew he was enjoying himself too. He might not be human anymore but a part of him still is and he's making the most out of it.**

"_So, Are you alone out here?"_ **Emelia asked.**

"_Nope. I'm with some friends. Honestly, they're like my family now…" _**He said while looking at Ardent and Lucretia.**

"_Just as I thought more god-like creatures…"_ **She said to herself. He chuckled at her words and glanced at her. To him, he saw a goddess in her. How could she not see how ravishing she is in these garments?**

**Before he could compliment her on how he perceived her, two cold hands brushed his shoulders. It was Ardent and Lucretia smiling at him and his companion. Trouble! – That was his last thought. **

"_It's time, Gabriel…Let's go."_ **Ardent spoke in his usual cold voice as he continued to look at Emelia coldly. He didn't seem interested in her at all. Gabriel knew this was a good thing. He didn't want to fight his arda over something like this. He was surprised by how fast they got to him. He almost forgot that they defied the laws of Physics now among other laws of nature.**

"_Aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend first?"_ **Lucretia was obviously interested in Emelia and Gabriel found this to be terrible but he had no choice but to introduce her to them.**

"_She's new in town. Her name is Emelia, Emelia Wrath…"_ **He said sounding defeated.**

"_Nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Lucretia. They call me Lucia for short."_ **She rasped.**

"_It's nice to see that you're making friends, Gabriel. Maybe next time you can bring her over for dinner..."_ **Ardent said as his eyes seem to flicker with delight over this new found discovery.**

**Emelia seemed overwhelmed with the attention given to her but somehow her instinct was warning her about something. She felt her hair standing at the back of her neck. She felt shivers down her spine as they continued to look at her intently. She felt uneasy but did her best to hide it. She smiled at them warmly and did her best to be attentive to them. Finally, Gabriel felt the** **thickness in the air. He sensed danger. He knew he had to stop this madness before it turns bloody. **

"_Thanks for the time, Emelia but I'm afraid we have to leave now…"_ **He bid her farewell and took his drinks with him. He left her some money to pay for the drinks that he bought for them. She was dumbfounded with how fast everything went. He knew that he wanted to be with her more but how?**

**He realized he was being dragged to another table that was across theirs. There he saw three gentlemen and a leggy blonde. All of them looked pale and are definitely like them. They were joined by two humans who seem to be their donors. Ardent introduced him to the group and after exchanging introductions, he found himself being seduced by the two donors. He was disgusted with them and felt like it wasn't right for them to be sensual with him. The leader of their group was named Greko. He had long blond hair and had a set of deep blue eyes. He looked like a model while his other three companions are Ivan, the raven haired one, Kristoff, the scruffy one and Ivanka, Ivan's younger sister and Kristoff's wife. They called the two mortals Matilde, the brunette and Veronika, the redhead. **

**Emelia's eyes grew wild when he saw what was happening to Gabriel. She was obviously jealous and felt betrayed seeing him enjoying himself with other women. If only she knew that it was all fake…She covered her face and turned away. Gabriel saw this and was dismayed. He knew that she saw him in that state. It shamed him. She thought he liked her and that he was interested in her but it turns out that he wasn't. She believed that he fooled her and that everything was a lie. Anger was seething through her. She eyed him intently. Danger filled the air around her. She was planning something and she knew he wouldn't like it. He was there across from where she was. He knew he was in trouble. He wanted to explain to her what was happening but he didn't know how. She finally shook her head and frowned at him.**

"_Of course, he's a player! Look at him!" _**She kept on repeating to herself.**

"_You didn't honestly think that he liked you? Come on, Emily! You've got to be kidding me. Look at yourself! Compared to those girls, you're simple and ordinary. In short, you're boring!" _**Her confidence level was dropping and she wanted to cry for being so stupid. She felt like she never should have trusted him that much. She was too caught up with her thoughts that she didn't realize Mika approaching her. Her work's done and she wanted to talk to her or even meet her new friend but was saddened when she saw he was gone. She joined Emelia instead.**

"_Where's your friend, dear?"_ **She asked looking concerned.**

"_He left. He went with his friends."_ **She said sulking. She motioned to the table across theirs and Mika gasped at what she saw.**

"_Ooh! More hot guys! Pretty girls too! Are they his friends? Wow! They're all hot!"_ **She was envious and Emelia knew it. She continued to ogle them as she fanned herself. Obviously, she** **wasn't exaggerating. She was right when she said they were all hot and pretty. This only dampened her spirit more.**

"_What are you doing here then? Why don't we go over there and join them? I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind introducing us and giving us some room…"_ **Mika had her eyes fixed on the raven haired man. Somehow, Emelia knew she wanted him. Mika lusted for him and it was revolting to her. She didn't like the idea of going there and making themselves comfortable.**

"_I don't know, Mika. It looks like they don't need our company anyway. Look at those girls with them. They look like beauty queens!"_ **She said as if sounding hurt with what she saw.**

"_You're right. Look at that leggy blond! She's got everything. I wish I was like her. Those damn girls are lucky. They can't seem to get their hands off your man. How I wish I was there with them."_ **She sighed as she continued to daydream of what it would be like to be one of them as Emelia continued to ignore her and tried her best to look away.**

**Meanwhile, Gabriel felt bad about leaving Emelia there. His eyes wanted to plead to her. He wanted to show her how sorry he is but he couldn't. As he looked on, he saw her leaving with her waitress friend. He felt crushed. When can he see her again? Lucretia felt his feelings and heard his thoughts loud and clear. She knew of his interest in Emelia and somehow wanted to help him with it. Despite her knowledge of how forbidden it is for her kind to love a human, somehow she had hope for him and her. She believed in taking chances and if she's truly the one then it might just work. Love transcends anything, they say and it can even break boundaries. She shot him an understanding look and stood up. She excused herself and told their companions that she wants to stay out for a while and look around since telling them that she'll be at the ladies' room isn't a convincing alibi especially since the undead do not need it for humanly purposes. She saw them leaving and immediately followed them outside.**

"_Emily! Wait!"_ **She called to her. Emilia was surprised to see her there.**

"_It's me Lucia, Gabriel's friend. Remember me?"_ **She simply nodded but was still bewildered and confused as to why she was there to talk to her.**

"_Listen, I know you don't know me but I think Gabriel's interested in you. I know you saw him with other women inside but I assure you, they were our friend's idea. He's like a brother to me and I don't want him to lose this chance. Will you let him see you again?"_ **Emelia was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Lucia waited. Mika listened on and was anxious to hear her reply as well. **

"_Maybe I will. I hope to see him again some other time…"_

"_Splendid! I'm sure he'd love that. We might be back here after a week or two when the full moon arrives."_ **Lucia informed her as she smiled, turned her back on them and said goodbye.**

**Interesting…Looks like something good will happen to my new life here after all. She welcomed the thought and was pleased to have handled the situation well. Mika seemed happy with the outcome too. They walked happily on their way home while Emelia went on with her thoughts. She wondered if she will see him again. If she will, how will he react? Will he miss her? All these, she kept deep inside her and with a sigh; she looked at the bright moon as if making her smile.** "_I can't wait to see you again, Gabriel…Please think of me tonight._"


End file.
